Wings
by TheDramaticLibrarian
Summary: Lame title for lack of better one. A new monster literally drops in, and is put in Area XX. This is her bonding experience with the other monsters. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Look, Mommy! A butterfly!"

"That's nice, sweetie."

"Mommy! She falling!"

Louise sighed. She had brought her daughter, Lilly, to the park for one reason; for some peace and quiet. While Lilly played, Louise was supposed to be able to balance her checkbook, read her gossip magazine, but NO, she had to actually _watch_ her child.

Louise got up from the park bench and went towards the sandbox, where Lilly was. She knelt down, trying to keep her stance and tone from showing her annoyance. "Ok, honey. Where is the butterfly?" Louise looked at the wooden edge of the sandbox, expecting to see a bug with damaged wings.

"No, Mommy. Look up!"

Repressing another sigh, Louise followed her daughter's pudgy finger with her gaze, looking up into the sky. It was when she saw what her little girl was really pointing at did she feel her jaw drop.

There _was_ something in the air, but it was no butterfly. Sure, it had wings but the rest of it was….person-ish? Nevertheless, the more important thing, whatever it was, it was falling straight at them!

Grabbing her daughter, who was still staring, almost hypnotized at the falling…thing, Louise ran from the sandbox and out of the collision course.

After she heard the impact, she turned back around to see it was a person, at least in form. But attached to her (it was a she, right?) were a pair of wings, like, as Lilly had said earlier, a butterfly.

Speaking of Lilly, she had slipped from her moms grasp and going toward the fallen winged girl.

"Mommy, it's a fairy."

Louise grabbed her awe-stricken daughter with one hand while digging around in her purse for her cell phone in the other 'Crazy things falling from the sky, nearly killing me and my child. _This_ is why I never leave the house."

Still holding her daughter back, who wanted to play with the 'fairy', Louise called 911.


	2. Chapter 2

There had been quite a few changes made to the monsters military base since their halting of the alien invasion.

One of the biggest was being allowed out into the world. While they all still lived on the base, (because where else in the world could really house a blue blob, a fish man, a cockroach headed doctor, and a 50 foot twentysomething), making trips off the grounds had made it feel more like a home and not 'a hotel that you never have to leave'.

It was one of these trips that Dr. Cockroach, the worlds most brilliant mind ( in the head of a cockroach), and the Missing Link, Link to his friends, the fish-man, had just gotten back from, and were heading for the common area to join the others for lunch.

"I still don't get why those chicks snubbed me like that," Link complained for the tenth time, "I mean, we are famous! After saving the world and all, you would think those girls would want a piece of the Link-ster."

The doctor rolled his eyes, "I think it wasn't so much your appearance that scared them off as much as it was those_ god_-awful pick up lines you were throwing."

"Hey, at least I'm attempting to be social with the rest of the world, and not crawling around dumpsters and junk yards looking for engine parts."

Dr. Cockroach clutched his bag containing his finds a bit tighter. "You have no idea how hard it is to find working mechanisms or car parts in good condition? I am still not allowed anything in the way of real science equipment. Finding a battery with some juice is a real treat to find."

They reached the common area and headed toward the giant table in the center of the room.

"Yea, and I am sure that has nothing to do with most of your inventions spontaneously combusting."

Dr. Cockroach didn't dignify that with an answer. He pushed the button for the elevator to the top of the table. The other monsters table (the smaller one) had been moved to the top of Susan's table so they could all eat lunch together. Dr. Cockroach had made the elevator out of a refrigerator door, climbing rope, and a few dumbbells, so Link, and sometimes himself, could get to the tabletop; he couldn't crawl up things if he was holding something.

They reached the top of the table. The other two, Susan Murphy and B.O.B, were already there. Susan, the nearly 50 foot tall woman, had her standard giant bowl of soup (the government seemed to mostly feed her stuff that can be produced in mass quantities), and B.O.B had already consumed his usual ham and was now absorbed in a private conversation with his lime green girlfriend.

"Hey guys," Susan said as the two monsters sat down and started eating their lunches, "How was your outing?"

"Mmm…very fruitful, my dear," Dr. Cockroach said after swallowing an apple core. "Well, fruitful for me, at least," he casted an eye to Link.

Susan smiled but still did a bit of an eye roll. Ever since their freedom was granted five months ago, every one of Links outings has a connection to a story of him hitting on various women, and, subsequently, being turned down.

Before Link could even open his mouth to defend himself, B.O.B put in his two cents. Or rather, his wiggling girlfriends two cents.

"You are right, Janet, maybe the girls were confused…ya know, by your boobies, like I was."

Both Susan and Dr. Cockroach hid their mouths in their hands to snuffle their laughs. Link glared at his blue globules friend.

"How many times do I have to have that talk with you? Girls have boobies, guys have pecs. Get it straight." He took a very enthused bite out of his fish. "hey where's Insectasourus?"

"She went on a flight. Had to stretch her wings." Susan reported.

The monsters continued through their meals, talking about this and that. Susan was getting ready to visit her family again, and Dr. Cockroach told them about what he had found at the dump and some of his ideas, though after a while, he seemed to be just talking to himself.

They were just finishing their food when the main doors flew open, grabbing the monsters attention. Even B.O.B stopped talking to 'Janet' to see what was happening. A human sized creature with wings came flying through, followed by a group of soldiers in uniform; they were chasing her.

"What's going on?" susan wondered, getting up.

From their vantage point, all the monsters could see what was happening: The soldiers had chased the creature into a corner, where she plastered herself against the wall. Her chest rose and fell dramatically to catch her breath, and her grey-blue eyes darted around wildly as she looked for a way out. The creature caught sight of the lights overhead. Looking one last time at the soldiers in front of her, she took off into the air. A few of the soldiers tried to catch her with some ropes, but she dodged them.

When she as over half way to the ceiling, one of the soldiers shot a tranquilizer at her; it struck her in the back of the leg. As the tranquilizer started to quickly take affect, she tried feebly to keep going to the light, but after a minute the meds took hold of her and she plummeted to the ground.

Susan got around the table in a few long strides. She dove to her knees but was able to catch the falling creature with both hands.

"Nice save, Ginormica," General Monger said as he entered the room on his jet pack.

Susan carried her catch over to her fellow curious monsters.

"What is it Monger?" Link asked as Susan lowered her hands so the others could get a good look.

The creature was female; for the most part, she looked human. She wore a tattered white dress and was covered with bruises. But sticking out of her short, wild deep brown hair were two long antenna, and, of course, her orange and black wings were another obvious appearance quirk.

"This… is our latest addition," Monger answered, still hovering around. "Got a 911 call yesterday from a panicked mother. Something about a fairy dive-bombing her daughter. Thought it was worth investigating."

"What a beautiful…birdie," B.O.B said in awe.

"No, B.O.B, it's not a birdie," Link said. "It's a… a… Again, what is it?! It has butterfly wings, but-"

"Moth"

"What?"

Dr. Cockroach cleared his throat, "her wings resemble that of the melittia calabasa or the Squash vine borer moth."

Dr. Cockroach hopped into Susan's hand to investigate closer.

"Hmmm…" He moved in closer, looking at her neck, "Burn marks. Fairly minor. They seemed to be partially healed. Whatever caused these burns happened a while ago."

The glitter of something on her right wrist caught the Doc's attention. He lifted her arm to see an ID bracelet, which simply read 'Grace'.

"Well, whatever she is called, she belongs here," Monger said after Dr. Cockroach read her bracelet and jumped back onto the table. "Ginormica, follow me; lets put her in a cell and-"

"No."

Monger turned to face the giant girl, "What?"  
" General, you should have seen her when your men chased her in here; she looked ready to drop dead from fear. I know; it wasn't too long ago I was in her spot."

"And so what do you suppose we do with her then?" Monger asked impatiently. He may not be the monsters main caretaker anymore, but he still was not used to being talked back to.

"I'll take her back to my room. See if I can explain things to her; ya know, girl to girl."

The general still looked unsure. He would not want to wake to the site of a giantess, even a pretty one like Susan. Nevertheless, she looked so determined, he agreed, saying he would send by some replacement clothes for the girl. Monger flew out of the room, following the rest of the soldiers, shouting something about what idiot forgot to tranquilize the moth girl in the first place.

Susan turned to her friends. "I'm gonna head to my room now. See you guys later."

The others waved as she headed out off to her room.

"So…"BOB asked, "where is the birdie going?"


End file.
